otakufandomcom_ru-20200215-history
TMS Entertainment
, ранее , также известная как TMS-Kyokuchi, — японская анимационная студия, подразделение Sega Sammy. Основанная в октябре 1946 года, TMS является одной из старейших и крупнейших студий Японии. Работала над большим количеством мультфильмов в сотрудничестве с компаниями Франции, США (в частности, Walt Disney Television Animation), Италии. Официальным названием является «TMS Entertainment, Ltd.», но как самоназвание используется . Список работ Сериалы 1960-е *Big X (Aug.-Oct. 1964) *Obake no Q-tarō (1965–1967) *Pāman (1967–1968) *Kyojin no Hoshi (original) (Mar.1968-1971) *Kaibutsu-kun (Apr.1968-1969) *Umeboshi Denka (Apr.1st-Sept.23rd, 1969) *Roppō Yabure-kun (Apr.28th-Sept.26th, 1969) *Moomin (Oct.1969-1970) *Attack No. 1 (Dec.1969-1971) 1970-е *Chingō Muchabe (produced in 1967 but didn't air until Feb.-Mar. 1971) *Shin Obake no Q-Tarō (Sept.1st, 1971-Dec.1972) *Tensai Bakabon (original) (Sept.25th, 1971-June.1972) *Lupin III (original) (Oct.1971-Mar.1972) *Akadō Suzunosuke (Apr.1972-1973) *Dokonjou Gaeru (original) (Oct.1972-1974) *Jungle Kurobe (Mar.-Sept.1973) *Doraemon (Apr.-Sept. 1973) *Arano no Isamu (Apr.1973-Mar.27th, 1974) *Karate Baka Ichidai (Oct.3rd, 1973-Sept.25th, 1974) *Ace o Nerae! (original) (Oct.5th, 1973-March.29th, 1974) *Samurai Giants (Oct.7th, 1973-Sept.15th, 1974) *Judo Sanka (Apr.1974-Sept.30th 1974) *Hajime Ningen Gyatruz (Oct.1974-1976) *Ganba no Bōken (Apr.-Sept.1975) *Gensō Tensai Bakabon (Oct.1975-1977) *Hana no Kakarichō (1976–1977) *Shin Kyōjin no Hoshi (Oct.1st, 1977-Sept.1978) *Hyouga Senshi Guyslugger (co-produced with Toei Animation; a semi-remake of Cyborg 009) (Apr. 1977-Aug. 1977) *Ie Naki Ko (Remi, based on the French book Sans Famille) (Oct.2nd, 1977-Oct.1978) *Shin Lupin III (Oct.3rd, 1977–1980) *Takarajima (Treasure Island) (Oct.8th, 1978-Apr.1979) *Treasure Island (1978) *Shin Ace o Nerae! (Oct.14th, 1978-Mar.1979) *Shin Kyōjin no Hoshi 2 (Mar.-Sept.1979) *Versailles no Bara (Oct.1979-1980) 1980-е *Mū no Hakubai (Apr.-Sept. 1980) *Tetsujin 28-go (1980s series; known as "The New Adventures of Gigantor" in the U.S.) (Oct. 3, 1980-Sept. 1981) *Ashita No Joe 2 (Oct. 13, 1980-Aug. 1981) *Ohayo! Spank (Mar. 1981-May 1982) *Shin Dokonjō Gaeru (Sept. 1981-Mar. 1982) *Acrobunch (co-production with Kokusai Eigasha) *(Uchū Densetsu) Ulysses 31 (French-Japanese co-production with DiC) (France: Sept. 1981; USA: 1986; Japan: Feb.1988) *Rokushin Gattai God Mars (Oct. 2, 1981-Dec. 1982) *Jarinko Chie (Oct. 3, 1981–1983) *Donde Monpe (Jun. 1982-Apr. 1983) *Ninjaman Ippei (Oct. 4, 1982-Dec. 1982) *Space Cobra (Oct. 7, 1982-May 1983) *Perman (1983-1985) (with Shin-Ei Animation) *Lady Georgie (Apr. 1983-Feb. 1984) *Chō Jikū Seiki Orguss (July 3, 1983-Apr. 1984) *Cat's Eye (1st series) (July 11, 1983-Mar. 1984) *Lupin III Part 3 (Mar. 1984-Dec. 1985) *God Mazinger (Apr.-Sept. 1984) *Cat's Eye (Oct. 1984-July. 1985) *Meitantei Holmes (Nov. 1984-May. 1985) *Onegai! Samia Don (based on Five Children and It by E. Nesbit) (1985–1986) *Robotan (Jan.-Sept. 1986) *Honey Bee in Toycomland (Bug-tte Honey) (1986–1987) *Anpanman (1988–present) 1990-е *Ochame na Futago: Clare Gakuin Monogatari (based on the St. Clare's series by Enid Blyton, (Jan.-Nov. 1991) *Kinkyū Hasshin Saver Kids (Created by Lupin III author Monkey Punch) (Feb. or Mar. 1991-Feb. 1992) *''Ozanari Dungeon'' (Sep.-Dec. 1991) *Jarinko Chie: Chie-chan Funsenki (Oct. 1991-Oct. 1992) *Watashi to Watashi: Futari no Lottie (based on Das Doppelte Lottchen, or Lottie and Lisa, or The Parent Trap by Erich Kästner) (Nov. 1991-Sept. 1992) *Tetsujin 28 FX (Apr. 1992-Mar. 30, 1993) *A Dog of Flanders (Oct. 1992-Mar. 27, 1993) *Red Baron (Apr. 1994-Mar. 1995) *Mahō Kishi Rayearth (2 series) (Oct. 1994-Nov. 1995) *Virtua Fighter (anime TV series) (Oct. 9, 1995-June 1996) *Kaitō Saint Tail (Oct. 12, 1995-Sept. 1996) *Detective Conan (Case Closed) (Jan. 8, 1996–present) *B't X (Apr.-Sept. 1996) *Wankorobe (Oct. 1996-1997) *Devil Lady (1998–1999) *Monster Farm: Enban Ishi no Himitsu (Apr. 1999-Mar. 25, 2000) *Shūkan Storyland (Oct.14, 1999-Sept. 2001) *Gozonji! Gekko Kamen-kun (Oct. 17, 1999-Mar. 26, 2000) *Karakurizōshi Ayatsuri Sakon (Nov. 1999-Apr. 2000) 2000-е *Monster Rancher (anime) (Apr.-Sept.2000) *Tottoko Hamutaro (Hamtaro) (Jul.2000-2006) *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children (first series) (Oct.2000-Nov.2001) *Project ARMS (Apr.2001-Mar.2002) *Patapata Hikōsen no Bōken (with Telecom Animation Film, a division of TMS) (Jan.-Jun.2002) *Tenshi Na Konamaiki (Jun.2002-Mar.2003) *Star of the Giants Hen: Mōko Hanagata Mitsuru (Oct.2002; all episodes) *Sonic X (Apr.2003-Mar.28th, 2004) *Takahashi Rumiko Gekijō (Jul.-Sept.2003) *Kousetsu Hyaku Monogatari (Oct.3rd, 2003-Dec.26th, 2003) *Ningyo no Mori (Oct.4th-Dec.20, 2003) *PoPoLoCrois (2nd Series) (Oct.5th, 2003-Mar.28th, 2004) *Aishiteruze Baby (Apr.-Oct.2004) *Monkey Punch Manga Katsudō Daishashin ("Mankatsu") (Jul.2004-Jun.2005) *Gallery Fake (Jan.-Sept.2005) *Buzzer Beater (Feb.-Apr. 2005) *Garasu no Kamen (Apr.2005-2006) *The Snow Queen (May.2005-Feb.2006) *Fighting Beauty Wulong (2005–2006) *Mushiking: King of the Beetles (2005–2006) *Angel Heart (Oct.2005-Sept.2006) *D.Gray-man (Oct.3rd, 2006 - Sept.30th, 2008) *Shijou Saikyou no Deshi Kenichi (Oct.2006-Sept.2007) *Pururun! Shizuku-Chan (Oct.2006-Sept.2007) - (Oct.7th, 2007–present) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (Apr.2007-Mar.2008) (with Japan Vistec) *Kaze no Shōjo Emily (Apr.-Sept.2007) *Noramimi (2008) *Itazura na Kiss (Apr.4th - Sept.25th 2008) *Telepathy Shōjo Ran (Premiering June 21, 2008) *Live On CardLiver Kakeru (2008) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia (Apr.2009-May.2010) (with Japan Vistec) *Mamegoma (anime) (2009) *Genji Monogatari Sennenki (2009) 2010-е *Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (May 2010 - January 2011) (With Japan Vistec) *Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri (2010) *Cardfight!! Vanguard (2011 - 2012) *Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (February 2011 - January 2012 ) (With Japan Vistec) *Sengoku Otome: Momoiro Paradox (2011) *Lupin the Third: Mine Fujiko to Iu Onna (2012) *Zetman (2012) Театральные фильмы *Panda Ko-panda (1972) *Panda Ko-panda: Ame Furi Circus (1973) *Lupin III **Lupin tai Clone Ningen (Mystery of Mamo) (1978) **Cagliostro no Shiro (The Castle of Cagliostro) (1979) **Babylon no Ōgon no Densetsu (The Legend of the Gold of Babylon) (1985) **Kutabare! Nostradamus (Farewell to Nostradamus) (1995) **Dead or Alive (1996) *Ace o Nerae! (Sept.1979) *Ganbare!! Tabuchi-kun (Nov.1979) *Ganbare!! Tabuchi-kun: Gekitō Pennant Race (May.1980) *Makoto-chan (Jul.1980) *Gabanbare!! Tabuchi-kun: Aa Tsuppari Jinsei (Dec.1980) *Jarinko Chie (Apr.1981) *Manzai Taikōki (Nov.1981) *Ohayo! Spank (Mar.1982) *Space Adventure Cobra (Jul.1982) *Rokushin Gattai God Mars (Dec.1982) *The Professional: Golgo 13 (1983) *Bug-tte Honey: Megaromu Shōjo Mai 4622 (1987) *Akira (1988) *Robotan and Onegai! Samia Don (part of an Anpanman double bill) (Mar. 1989) *Annual Anpanman movies (1989–present) *Little Nemo (Japan: Jul. 1989; North America: 1992) *Oji-san Kaizō Kōza (1990) *Ganba to Kawaun no Bōken (1991) *Kaiketsu Zorori: "Mahō Tsukai no Deshi" and "Dai Kaizoku no Takara Sagashi" (part of an Anpanman double bill) (1993) *Annual Detective Conan movies (1997–present) *''Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken'' (2006–2008) ** Raō Den: Jun'ai no Shō (2006) ** Raō Den: Gekitō no Shō (2007) ** Zero: Kenshirō Den (2008) *Oshare Majo: Love and Berry (2007) Телевизионные фильмы и спешлы *Bōchan (Jun.1980) *Nijū-yon (24) no Hitomi (Oct. 1980) *Sugata Sanshirō (1981) *Son Goku: Silk Road o Tobu!! (1982) *Annual Lupin III TV movies (1989–present) *Soreike! Anpanman **Minami no Umi o Sukae (1990) **Kieta Jam Oji-san (1993) **Keito no Shiro no Christmas (1995) *Rayearth: Zokan go (1995) OVA *2001 Nights (1987) *Ace o Nerae! 2: Stage 1-6 (Mar.1988) *God mars : The Untold Legend (Jun.1988) *Lupin III **Fuma Ichizoku no Inbō (Dec.1988) **Ikiteita Majustushi (2002) *Ace o Nerae!: Final Stage (1989) *Tengai makyo: Jiraiya Oboro Hen (Jul.1990) *(Office Lady) Kaizō Kōza (Nov.1990) *Katsugeki Shōjo Tanteidan (Dec.1990) *Wizardry (Feb.1991) *Shizuka Narudon (Apr.1991) *Ozanari Dungeon (Sept.1991) *Soreike! Anpanman **Christmas Da! Minna Atsumare! (annual Christmas releases) (1992–present) **Otanjōbi Series (1995) *Maps (anime) (1994) *Rayearth (Jul.1997) *B't X NEO(Aug.1997) *Glass no Kamen: Sen no Kamen o Motsu Shōjo (1998) *Super Mobile Legend Dinagiga (1998) *Aoyama Gōshō Tanhenshū (1999) *Karakuri no Kimi (2000) *Azusa, Otetsudai Shimasu! (2004) *Hamtaro Premium 4 0VAS (2002–2004) *Shin Kyūseishu Densetsu Hokuto no Ken (2006–present) **''Yuria Den'' (2007) (OVA) **''Toki Den'' (2008) (OVA) *Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas (2009-2011) Совместное производство TMS также работала над анимацией для различных не-японских студий. *''Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers'' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Quest for the Chaos Emeralds 4-parter and the episode Super Robotnik) *''An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (1998 direct-to-video feature) *''Animaniacs'' (among other companies) **''Wakko's Wish'' (1999 direct-to-video feature) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992-1993) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000 direct-to-video feature; TV series is done by Dong Yang Animation and Koko Enterprises) *''Bionic Six'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (season 1) *''Cybersix'' (Japanese/Canadian co-production by Telecom Animation Film) *''Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (Season's 1-5) *''Dennis the Menace'' (in collaboration with other companies) *''DuckTales'' (a couple of episodes were also done by Telecom Animation Film) *''Galaxy High'' *''Green Lantern: First Flight'' (Through Telecom Animation Film The World's Finest - DC Universe - Green Lantern: First Flight) *''Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats'' (Season 1 only) *''Inspector Gadget'' (Season 1 only; the pilot was animated by Telecom Animation Film and a handful of episodes were also animated by Wang Film Productions/Cuckoo's Nest Studios) *''Justice League: Doom'' (Through Telecom Animation Film) *''The Littles'' *''Mighty Orbots'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (season 1, and some episodes in season 2; other episodes done by Walt Disney Television Australia, Hanho Heung-Up and Wang Film Productions) *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' (1997-1998) - 5 half-hour episodes: Never Fear, Growing Pains, Mean Seasons, The Demon Within and Over the Edge. *''Peter Pan and the Pirates'' (13 episodes; other episodes were done by various South Korean studios and Wang Film Productions.) *''Pinky and the Brain'' (Pinky and the Brain Christmas) *''Rainbow Brite'' *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (select episodes only) *''Reporter Blues'' (Italian series, co-production with RAI; also broadcast in Japan, thus leading to it being classified as anime in some sources) *''Sherlock Hound'' (co-production with RAI) *''Soccer Fever'' (Italian series, co-production with RAI) *''Spider-Man: The Animated Series'' (animated together with South Korean studios.) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Superman vs. The Elite'' (Through Telecom Animation Film) *''Sweet Sea'' *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (season 1) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990-1992) **''How I Spent My Vacation'' (1992 direct-to-video feature) **''Night Ghoulery'' (1995 TV special) *''The Transformers'' (1 episode, Call of the Primitives, only; other episodes by Japanese studio Toei Animation and South Korean studio AKOM) *''Ulysses 31'' (French-Japanese co-production) *''Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light'' *''The Wuzzles'' Прочие работы TMS также работала по заказу других Японских студий. *''Air'' *''Assemble Insert'' *''Chiko, Heiress of the Phantom Thief'' (co-production by Telecom Animation Film and Bones) *''Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society'' *''Macross Frontier'' *''Princess Mononoke'' *''Romeo x Juliet'' *''Shikabane Hime'' *''Soul Eater'' *''Sword of the Stranger'' *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' *''The Girl Who Leapt Through Time'' *''The Tigger Movie'' (Through Telecom Animation Film) Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт *